


Beg Your Blood

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Bloodplay, Comment Fic, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Please," Coward whispered, and Blackwood extended his arm, lazily, palm turned upward. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg Your Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic for anneka, who asked for something B/C and vampires.

"Please," Coward whispered, and Blackwood extended his arm, lazily, palm turned upward. Coward's breath caught, and he smiled, kneeling beside Blackwood. He pressed his lips to the upturned palm, chastely, his fingers already tracing the veins clustered at wrist and elbow. His mouth slid down, nipping the base of Blackwood's thumb. He pressed open, wet kisses to divot of his wrist, lips moving as his tongue laved over and over, until the skin was shiny and slick; pulled his lips back so they only barely brushed skin and breathed, hot breath turning cold on Blackwood's wrist. He shivered.

Coward bestowed one last kiss on Blackwood's wrist before his lips wandered further, down the pale underside of his arm, kissing, licking; sucking at small patches until they turned blotchy, reddened angry marks, overly sensitive. He froze at Blackwood's elbow, panting slightly, his breath warm and moist as he mouthed the skin, not even kissing it, just brushing his lips again and again, until each touch blended into another. He settled his mouth over the bruise-like blotch, wide and open, and set his teeth to the skin, tongue sliding around the boundaries of his teeth, sucking the skin tender and swollen, small whines of need in his throat. He pulled away, moaned into the skin, "Please, please…"

Blackwood licked his lips. "Yes," he breathed, and Coward made a small sound deep in his throat, closed his mouth over the livid skin and bit.


End file.
